Confía en mí
by AnastasiaB-Fersita
Summary: Desafío Hidroeléctrico.One-Shot ¿Alguna vez has sentido que dejaste una cosa inconclusa en tu vida? Así ella se sentía. Canción inspirada "Aquí estoy yo" de Luis Fonsi ft Alex Syntek,Noel Schajris y David Bisbal.


**Desafío Hidroeléctrico**

 **Título** _ **:**_ _"Confía en mí."_

 **Tema:** _Ash llegando a ciudad Celeste_

 **Canción** _ **: "**_ _Aquí estoy yo" (Luis Fonsi ft. Aleks Syntek, Noel Schajris, David Bisbal)_

 **Fecha de Publicación** _ **:**_ _7/11/2015_

 **Por:** _Fernanda AD_

* * *

 **Estos personajes no me pertenecen propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y de los videojuegos Nintendo.**

En alguna parte de la región Kanto, en una calurosa tarde de verano se encontraba un joven alto de tez morena de 21 años aproximadamente, caminando tranquilamente con unas bolsas de supermercado. Iba rumbo a ciudad celeste o mejor dicho al gimnasio de esa ciudad, porque había quedado de ver una película con su adorada Novia como cada Viernes.

– ¡Hasta que llegas Ketchum! –Exclamo la chica pelirroja a su novio, mientas le ayudaba a cargar las bolsas que traía.

–Lo siento Mist se me hizo tarde, había mucho papeleo que llenar en la liga. –Suspiro Ash–Pero bueno ya traje las botanas y las bebidas para ver la película; ¿Cuál película escogiste?

–Fui al video club, escogí una Romántica- Dramática, trata de una chica que tiene que dejar a su novio por una propuesta de trabajo a otro país, esa fue la reseña que me dieron cuando me la recomendaron. –dijo la joven dirigiéndose a poner la película y mientras Ash tenía la botana que iban a degustar.

–Ohh yo quería ver una de terror o de suspenso, en fin hay que verla–mientas se acomodaba en el sillón.

Mientras estaban viendo la película, Misty se quedaba viendo cuanta similitud había con la protagonista, ya que ella algunas veces sentía que le faltaba algo a su vida para hacer feliz, no se quejaba en absoluto tenía un novio, unas hermanas que eran algo vanidosas pero que últimamente le ayudaban más en las batallas y era de las líderes de gimnasio más difíciles de vencer de la región, pero sentía que no esa suficiente.

–¡Misty! Por fin acabo, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó cuando vio que su novia se quedó ida en la pantalla por unos minutos.

–Perdón Ash, no pasa nada – respondió dándole un abrazo.

–No trates de distraerme, ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? –Mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de ser despistado?-dijo volteando a ver a su novio cuando, esté se le quedo retando con la mirada, hasta que le dijera que era lo que le pasaba. –Bueno está bien si me pasa algo... Es que me quede pensando en la película e hizo que recordará algo que hace tiempo está rondando en mi cabeza.

–Dime confía en mí.

–He llegado a la conclusión que me siento incompleta, me falta algo para ser feliz no me quejo de mi vida, al contrario han pasado muchas cosas importantes estos años. Pero siento que para seguir siendo mejor en lo que hago debo de practicar más y a veces me siento estancado en estás paredes.

–Bueno Misty no pensé que te sentías así.

–Si Ash quiero cumplir mi sueño igual que nuestros amigos y hasta inclusive tú. Así que he decidido irme a entrenar fuera del gimnasio como antes lo hacíamos, y cumplir mi gran sueño de convertirme en la mejor Maestra Pokemon de Agua

-Te entiendo Misty, es igual lo que hice para conseguir el puesto que ahora tengo y tienes razón, Hey Mist, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? –dijo abrazando a su novia.

–No sé, tal vez miedo por dejarte. –Suspirando se paró del sillón.

–Para nada, no nos separaremos. Es más tengo una idea –exclamo Ash imitando la posición de su novia. –Te acompañaré y te ayudaré a perfeccionar tus técnicas para que puedas enfrentar la elite 4. Por cierto no voy a cometer el mismo error que el protagonista de la película– sonrió recordando. –Yo si seguiré a mi chica.

– ¿Ash lo dices enserio? –dijo acercándose a él.

–Claro que si Mist, yo siempre estaré contigo y no te dejaré recuerda aquí estoy para darte mi aliento, cuidarte, apoyarte y amarte. Jamás lo olvides además de ser mi novia eres mi amiga, nunca olvidaré mis primeros años que viajaste conmigo junto a Brock, ahora me toca regresarte el apoyo. Quiero hacerte Feliz.

–Te amo, gracias Ash eres el mejor, no conocía ese lado de ti–se acercó a darle un pequeño golpe.

–Crecí y madure, ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?– Se acercó a ella lentamente hasta descender a su boca, y sin más se dejaron llevar por ese dulce momento. Después de un minuto, Misty rompió ese mágico momento, porque de repente recordó.

– ¿¡Oye y la liga?! Recuerda que tienes obligaciones, no quiero que por mi culpa, tengas problemas.

–Ay Misty como rompes momentos así–exclamo el chico divertido. –Por eso no te preocupes. Ya está todo solucionado, me tomaré unas vacaciones, que desde que tengo el título no he tomado siquiera un descanso, igual que tú quiero seguir entrenado y seguir siendo el mejor. Pero ahora eres tú lo importante, entiendes? –dijo extendiendo la mano hacia su novia. –Es más prepara tus cosas y mejor nos vamos hoy.

– ¿Ahora?, estás loco ¿y mis hermanas?

–Tus hermanas se pueden encargar del gimnasio. Y no me digas que no quieres hacer una locura como está. Acaso ¿No confías en mí?

–Eso ni lo dudes Ketchum confío en ti. Ni que fuera la primera locura que hacemos junto, vamos –dijo tomando la mano de su novio.

El actual campeón de Kanto y una líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, emprenderán un nuevo viaje, donde no sabemos que les depara. Pero eso sí van con un mismo objetivo ayudar a que Misty se convierta en la mejor entrenadora y posteriormente que llegue a convertirse en Maestra Pokemon de Agua y sobre todo que mejor estar juntos como equipo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Por fin lo pude terminar después de cinco primeros borradores que tuve, hasta que por fin me gusto y esté fue el resultado.

Tenía como 3 años que no escribía en FF, pero este reto me tentó y quise participar en este día. Happy Pokeshipping Day ..!


End file.
